crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
Limited Time Challenges are customized objectives that you can attempt once a week, between Tuesday at noon and Thursday at noon PST. You'll be awarded Challenge Tokens depending on how far you get, and you can use those Tokens to buy special items in the brand new Challenge Store. The FAQ is located below, or in the game under the Challenges section (found under the purple ribbon, next to Achievements and Statistics. You can also preview the Challenge in the Objectives screen, and after resetting you can choose it instead of another objective. If a Limited Time Challenge expires while you're still in the objective, a dialog box will pop up telling you the challenge has expired, and the game will reset the world for you. You'll still obtain however many Challenge Tokens you've earned to that point. Note: even when Crusaders in Slot 20 are locked (such as Nate Dragon), you can still use them to reset the world during Challenges. =List of Challenges= =Token Drop Areas for Challenges= (Note: Token drops for newer challenges such as Full DPS and Tank and Spank are the same as Helping Hands.) =Challengers' Warehouse= Notes: * Purchase of a timed item has a cooldown of the same time period, so buying the Golden Epic will remove that option for 14 days from the time it was purchased. * Similar to other purchases, if the Golden Epic is for gear already upgraded to Legendary, a Golden Legendary is offered instead. =Challenge FAQ= What are Challenges? Challenges are limited-time objectives which can be attempted once a week to earn Challenge Tokens. Each week, a random objective from a pool of specially designed Challenge objectives will be chosen to be that week's Challenge. The base set of Challenges restricts you to using certain types of Crusaders, however future Challenges will provide more variety. What are Challenge Tokens? Challenge Tokens are awarded for taking part in Challenges and are used in the Challenge Token Store to buy all sorts of goodies, such as Jeweled Chests and week-long buffs. More items will be added over time, providing an endless supply of fun rewards to work towards. How are Challenge Tokens awarded? Challenge Tokens are awarded when you reset in a Challenge and are based on the highest area you reach during that run. At any time during a Challenge, you can see the amount of tokens you would receive if you reset by looking at the notification on the right, or in the Challenges window, which is accessed from the same panel as Achievements and Statistics. You can reset whenever you'd like during a Challenge, but you can only do one Challenge per week, so you should get as far as you can before you reset! When can I attempt Challenges? Challenges run every week from Tuesday at noon to Thursday at noon (PST). A countdown to the next Challenge can be found on the Challenges window. You only get to try a Challenge objective once per week, so once you have started a Challenge, you will not be able to start one again until the next week's Challenge is available. Will there be a new Objective every week? You will never see the same Challenge Objective two weeks in a row, but the same Objective can be picked again on a later week. You can start the Objective again and earn tokens again even if you've already done it for a previous Challenge. Try to beat your old scores! What happens if I run out of time? If you have not yet started the Challenge, it simply disappears. If you are currently on the Challenge, you will be forced to reset the world. Any progress already made will be counted and you will receive Idols and tokens as normal. This Challenge is too hard! If you're not getting anywhere, just go do another Objective. There's always next week! If you've not yet unlocked a Crusader who can reset, you can abandon the challenge like you would normally abandon an objective. You can abandon Challenges without any penalty. You will receive Idols and Challenge Tokens as though you had reset normally, and the cooldown timer for abandoning will not be triggered. Category:Challenges